The term “printing or embossing tape” as referred to herein will be understood to mean a tape having a surface structure formed on its surface for printing or embossing. Such surface structure may for example be a micro or nano scale structure.
For embossing or printing a replication/transfer tool having microsurface or nanosurface structures may typically be formed on a rigid surface such as a cylinder, with the structures having a negative imprint of the desired final pattern. The pattern is then used to either transfer an ink or to replicate a structure on a substrate. For example, WO2008/024947A2 discloses a method and apparatus for fabricating durable replication tools.
There is a desire to provide such surface structures on a flexible tape which may then be mounted on rollers to print or emboss a surface, particularly if said surface is non-planar, irregular or flexible such that printing or embossing with a rigid cylinder may be difficult.
Thus, an object of embodiments of the invention is to create a method and a device for the manufacture, substantially seamless, circumferentially closed flexible embossing or printing tapes. Furthermore, it is an object of embodiments of the invention to create a substantially seamless, circumferentially closed flexible embossing or printing tape.
The term “substantially seamless” as referred to herein will be understood to mean a tape which is manufactured in a single step without the need for a separate joining process. Substantially seamless tapes may include both tapes which are entirely seamless (i.e. no discontinuity is detectable or visible) and tapes which have a limited discontinuity (for example as a result of a joint in the mould with which the tape is formed) It will be appreciated that an embossing or printing tape as referred to herein may alternatively be referred to in the art as a belt, form or tool.